


Let Me Help You (Comfort for Self-Harm feat. K Project)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Gen, Headcanon, K Project - Freeform, References to Depression, Self-Harm, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reishi munakata - Freeform, rikio kamamoto - Freeform, seri awashima - Freeform, tatara totsuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When they find out about your self-harm habits, they would do anything to help you.Headcanons.On a more serious note, if any of you are struggling with depression or self-harm, please feel free to talk to me if you need someone to vent to or let out those nasty feelings. If you're not ready to talk to someone about it, I at least hope that you'll find some comfort in these headcanons and that you'll maybe try some of the methods within them as an alternative to cutting.I wish you all the best.





	Let Me Help You (Comfort for Self-Harm feat. K Project)

Reisi:

-He would be shocked to learn that you do this to yourself. However, when he thinks back on the past couple months, he would realize that there were signs that you had been acting differently than how you usually did.  
-He wouldn’t force you to talk about it with him, but he would appreciate it if you did so that he could help you deal with it safely.   
-He would gently propose seeing a professional to help you sort out those yucky feelings that made you want to do this to yourself, and he would take care of any finances that came with it. But again, if you didn’t feel ready for that, he wouldn’t force you to.  
-He would make sure that he or Seri could be with you as often as possible to keep your mind off of it and distract you from whatever unfriendly thoughts entered your head.  
-He would also make sure to give you rubber bands and have some on his person in case you felt the urge to cut; apparently the sting from the band snapping on your wrist was a great replacement for a blade.  
-Lots and lots of cuddles and kisses whenever given the chance.

 

Seri:

-She would also be surprised, but she could tell that something wasn’t the same about you for a while; she had had her suspicions, but hadn’t wanted to make a false assumption.  
-She wouldn’t ask you why, just that she doesn’t hope to see it continue, and that she wants to help however she can.  
-She buys ice cube trays molded into your favorite animals so that you could use ice cubes instead of razors.  
-Checks in on you often to see how you’re doing and if maybe you want to have lunch or dinner with her. Always has at least one meal with you a day.  
-Does her own research about the matter so she can understand it more and help you better.  
-Grows a small stockpile of medical supplies so that you don’t have to have subpar care in case you do harm yourself. Always offers to treat the cut for you.

 

Rikio:

-He wouldn’t quite get it at first; he had seen the scabbed over scratches on your calves but couldn’t understand why they were there, just that they gave him a very unsettling feeling. It wouldn’t be until you told him what you were doing that he would insist on knowing why you had done this to yourself in a panicked voice.  
-When you start crying he scrambles to get you to calm down and insists that he wasn’t angry with you, just sad and upset that you felt the need to hurt yourself, and that he would never judge you for it. -Big bear hugs follow.  
-Would ask Izumo for advice on how to help you; he doesn’t want to feel like there’s nothing he can do for you.  
-Wants you to come talk to him whenever you feel like you want to hurt yourself so that he can hug you tight and give you a red marker instead so that you can draw all over your arm if you want.  
-“That way it will look like you’re bleeding, when you really aren’t.”  
-Compliments your scribbles because they are all better than a gash on your skin.

 

Tatara:

-It wouldn’t really register when he first sees the cuts on your thighs; you were always his happy lover who’s smile lit up his world. It just didn’t make sense to him.  
-Feels devastated that you didn’t tell him and cries because you’re his perfect, wonderful lover and he thought he made you happy and he wishes he could just erase those scars and wounds from your skin.  
-Could never be angry with you, not even a drop. He understands what it feels like, and he doesn’t want you to feel that way, either. He immediately recalls what he had done to help himself, and wastes little time in trying them out with you.  
-Gets you all of your favorite treats that you can munch on and enjoy if you ever feel down on yourself.  
-Lots of touching and kisses and cuddles and hugs and Tatara please stop iT’S TOO MUCH  
-Dance parties because it’s hard to feel bad when you’re dancing to Ke$ha and Lady Gaga for two straight hours.

 

Bando:

-Immediately asks you why when you show him your wrists. He doesn’t like that someone so important to him has been in so much pain for this long.  
-Quickly calms his inner anger at the situation and sighs, taking both of your hands and kissing your scars and bandaged wounds. Insists that you talk to him about it; holding in those feelings just can’t be any good.  
-Collects phone books whenever he comes across any so that if you feel upset you can tear out the pages and release those feelings into a physical form.  
-Will insist on getting your tetanus vaccination up-to-date. He’ll also throw away your razors with you if you ask him.  
-Will pick up on your mood easily if he senses a dip in it, which causes him to bust out bubble wrap from Izumo’s alcohol orders so that you can pop at it.  
-Makes breakfast for you often to start your day of with a good mood and good energy.

 

Shohei:

-The sweet cinnamon roll wouldn’t believe it at first; he would think that it was a bad dream and that he would wake up any second now and those just can’t be real.  
-Once you tell him that, yes, they’re real he’ll start asking a billion questions: why hadn’t you told him? was it something he did? how long? with what? etc.  
-He would immediately start dressing your latest wounds properly because that’s just not how you dress a cut. Gives a full demonstration on the basics of first aid.  
-Takes you out on long walks through the park every afternoon because the air is so fresh and clean and he hopes being together will make you feel happier.  
-Buys lots of cushions and pillows so that you can punch at them whenever you feel the urge to reach for a blade.   
-Massages your hands whenever you’re feeling upset. 10/10 best hand massages.

 

Dewa:

-He would be very silent once he saw the cuts peeking out from below your shirt and littering your hips, quietly processing what it was he had seen as he asks you about them.  
-Takes in everything you have to say and accepts it for what it is; this news doesn’t change the way he feels about you. If anything it just intensifies those feelings.  
-The next day he goes out and buys you a journal so that you can write out all of your upsetting feelings.  
-Takes you to the animal shelter and volunteers with you so that you can be close to all the animals.  
-Finds your razors one day and it takes everything in him not to throw them out. He wants you to be ready before they’re disposed of.  
-Has mini bonfires with you where you make s’mores and roast hot dogs; you’re also free to throw any nasty things you’ve written down into the fire.

 

Chitose:

-He stops himself mid-thrust when he feels a weird texture on your thigh, initially thinking he burned you on accident. When you admit to him that you self-harm there, he feels sick to his stomach.   
-That’s why you wouldn’t let him turn on the lights to see your nude body.  
-He would immediately cease sex with you and pull you into his arms in a tight hug, wanting you to feel safe and secure with him.  
-He secretly wonders if it’s his fault, if you felt like this because of him acting a certain way with you.  
-From then on he insists that you join him when he exercises so that any negative feelings go towards something physically demanding.  
-Will roll you up like a sushi roll in snugly blankets and watch comedy movies with you on an almost nightly basis.  
-Will always let you cry in his arms or on his shoulder if you need to. Doesn’t matter how long; he’ll stay that way with you till you feel better.


End file.
